From Mello, with Love
by Orange Burst
Summary: Jika Mello merayu, mungkin akan jadi seperti ini...


"-af, aku… err, sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun saat ini…"

Dan si rambut hijau yang mendengar sebaris kalimat itu meluncur dari gadis manis di hadapannya pun memutar ulang variasi rangkaian kata penolakan yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Oke, ini yang ke-14 kali, kalau ia memang tidak salah ingat.

Merasa makin tidak enak dengan kebisuan yang menghinggapi mereka, sang gadis meninggalkan si pemuda yang masih melongo di tempatnya sambil kembali menggumamkan '_maaf'_.

Matt -atau begitulah setidaknya pemuda itu dipanggil- masih tak beranjak pada posisinya di salah satu sudut lorong _Wammy's house_, mengacak helaian rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Heh, tidak bosan ditolak, Matt?" terdengar suara cemoohan diiringi tawa menyebalkan yang begitu familiar hingga Matt tak merasa perlu menoleh lagi.

"Tidak bosan menungguiku tiap kali aku menyatakan cinta, Mel?" balasnya gusar.

* * *

><p><strong>From <span>Mello<span>, with Love**

_Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

* * *

><p>Yang bersangkutan kini menyandarkan tangannya pada pinggiran tangga dengan cengiran lebar menyeruak dari wajahnya. "Terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan."<p>

Lawan bicaranya mendengus. _'Menjadikan adegan ditolak Matt tiap bulan tontonan'_ adalah salah satu dari hal-hal langka yang dianggap menghibur bagi sang maniak coklat. Di samping mengerjai Near, tentunya.

Gerutuan tidak jelas yang masih bisa didentifikasi sebagai _'tinggalkan aku sendiri'_ keluar dari mulut si bocah ber_-goggle_ yang hendak melangkah ke kamarnya dengan wajah kusut.

"Dengar, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pacar jika hanya menggunakan gombalan basi hasil _copas_ dari internet, gunakan sedikit intelegensi dalam rayuanmu. _Flirting in smart way_, gitu," si rambut pirang memberikan cengiran khasnya dengan hidung mekar, merasa telah memberi petuah bijak pada juniornya.

Matt memutar bola matanya. "Begitukah metodemu? Kalau begitu sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau belum juga dapat pacar."

"Heh, kalau saja kau tahu berapa banyak gadis yang menangis karena kutolak," ucapnya penuh percaya diri diselingi dengan gigitan yang mendarat pada coklat batangan di tangannya.

Mengangkat bahu diiringi dengan ekspresi sarkastis yang menyiratkan, _'tentu, Mel.'_ Matt kembali meneruskan langkahnya menjauhi Mello.

"_Che_. Biar kutunjukkan."

Matt tidak tahu kapan Mello melompati tangga dan mengekorinya, namun komentar sarkasme yang hendak diluncurkannya tersendat menyadari Mello berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Jika waktu sama dengan jarak dibagi kecepatan…" Mello menyentuh dagu Matt, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. "… biarkan kecepatan bernilai nol agar kita bisa selalu bersama."

Mungkin ada beberapa yang lupa nilai dari semua angka yang dibagi nol adalah _infinite._

… Tapi sang peringkat ketiga dari panti asuhan anak-anak jenius pastinya ingat, ditinjau dari rona kemerahan yang menyeruak di pipinya sebagai balasan atas pernyataan barusan.

"Rayuan berbau fisika, huh? Hanya kutu buku sepertimu yang menggunakan metode ilmiah begitu," ejek Matt, kontras dengan reaksi yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya sambil menepis tangan Mello.

Namun sang rambut pirang yang obsesif tentunya takkan puas hingga objek percobaan verbalnya tersentuh dengan kalimatnya, terbukti dari rangkulan tangan pada bahu si rambut hijau yang menahannya untuk tetap di tempat. "Bila aku terkreditasi sebagai _cosinus_, biarkanlah kau menjadi _sinus_. Meski kau dimulai dari nilai 0 dan aku 1, kita akan tetap bersatu pada titik di derajat ke-45."

Tentu saja, nilai dari derajat 45 baik cos maupun sin adalah setengah akar dua. Sekali lagi mengingatkan kita betapa beratnya pelajaran yang dipikul bocah tingkat sekolah menengah pertama di Wammy House bila dibandingkan dengan sekolah biasa.

Merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas, Matt memalingkan wajahnya dari Mello; berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa saat ini mengamati pojokan lantai koridor lebih bisa diprioritaskan ketimbang bertatap muka dengan Mello. "Oke, itu lumayan… romantis. Jadi, umm… bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" Matt bahkan tak lagi menyembunyikan nada gugup dari suaranya.

"Hei, setidaknya dengar dulu; jika kau adalah makhluk hidup tingkat rendah macam bakteri, maka aku rela menjadi makhluk peralihan antara benda mati dan makhluk hidup; virus. Dengan begitu aku bisa mereplikasi DNA-ku di dalam dirimu dengan melakukan penetrasi-"

**"-Oke, aku pergi sekarang."**

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi ia langsung berbalik dan kembali melangkah –dengan jauh lebih tergesa-gesa- ke ujung koridor. Jika tadi paras Matt dihiasi rona merah, ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah menyaingi warna bulu kerongkongan _robin_.

"Hei, kau bahkan belum dengar yang paling menarik! Biarkan aku menjadi tutor matematikamu untuk malam ini saja, tambahkan ranjang, integralkan dengan pakaian, dan _hmpfh_…!"

Untungnya tangan Matt cukup cepat untuk menyendat kalimat ambigu apapun yang hendak keluar dari mulut Mello tadi.

"Mel, apa kau mengerti paling tidak setengah saja dari apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?" Matt –yang ternyata tidak lebih polos dari Mello hingga cukup mengerti makna tersembunyi dari kalimat barusan- dengan mata terbelalak segera menginterogasi sahabatnya itu.

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku hanya membeo ucapan seseorang…" _Kau tahu, Mel, tidak perlu malu-malu begitu hanya untuk mengakui bahwa kau bukan otak dari ucapan-ucapan ambigu barusan._

"_Geeze_, jangan mengulanginya lagi, Mel! Siapa juga yang menggunakan rayuan macam barusan jika tidak ingin disepak perempuan?"

* * *

><p><em>"If you gonna be a detective, then I will be your case, little lawlie. Cuz' I will be very hard and you will be doing me on the desk…"<em>

"_You know what, B? Just die already."_

Sungguh, kita semua tahu L tidak pernah mengucapkan kutukan atau sumpah serapah.

… Kecuali jika sesorang menyatakan kalimat yang mengundang kaum hawa untuk menyepaknya pada L.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Terinspirasi dari komik strip WallyxDick di dA.<p>

Uhm... kalian ngerti maksud dan ambiguitas kalimat Mello kan? kan? kan? #disepak. Kalo ada yang bingung tanya aja, kecuali kalimat BB ke L, saya bingung mau gimana jelasinnya... terlalu vulgar, ehehe~ #PLAK

Kritik n saran diterima dengan terbuka, layaknya sel mati yang masih bisa melakukan difusi~ #udahdeh

Review nee~? :3


End file.
